wamifandomcom-20200213-history
Waifu
Overview Waifus are only found in Adventure, and they give 1-4 small boosts depending on their rarity and mood. Each Waifu also has a Personality, ranging from Very Wild to Very Loyal. Very Wild Waifus have more rewards, but also have their Moods dropped faster. Very Loyal Waifus have their Moods drop much slower, but give less rewards. There can also be unique additional Personality types, that can give varying results of these two options Courtesy of Oni: Waifus have an approximate rate of 10 a day, depending on if you are one-shotting a zone in Adventure or not. The actual rate, so far, is listed as: 0.03% chance for a Normal Zone drop, 0.01% chance for only Special Zone 3 to drop (Special Zones 1, 2, 4, and 5 have been confirmed to not have any Waifus, so please don't try to look for them there). Any Waifu name and effect, can be found in any of the Normal Zones and the one Special Zone listed (except, of course, the ones they can't show up in). Waifus level up Genealogy, which is used to get better and more Waifus in later zones, as well as better starting stats. Waifus level up over time, but only while active. They do not work offline whatsoever. When one first gets Waifus, one can only get a maximum of 2 Waifus, one active (which uses the bonus associated with her) and one found in the Harem, which doesn't use her effect at all. You can get more Waifus by purchasing more beds, each one increasing in price, in the Soul Shop under the Items section, titled "Harem Bed", at a maximum of 10 extra beds, and an estimated price of roughly 500000 souls altogether. The stars to the lower-left of the waifu pic, which unlock at certain genealogy levels (50 and 100?) will each increase exp gain rate by 50%, but also increase mood loss by 100%. Not recommended for waifu which will see many days worth of total use. Use the code "Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A" to revert back to Slimes. List of Waifus Waifus are limited to 2 bonus stats until Genealogy/Training Level 26. Note: * indicates a slime name, please replace it with waifu name when found List of Bonus Effects Wants Each Waifu has a "mood" meter which ranges from 0-100%. At 0%, the Waifu no longer provides any bonuses. At 75% or above, the Waifu provides her maximum bonus. Between 0-75% the bonus will scale based on the mood. To raise the mood of your Waifu, there is a list of items to the right of her portrait. Each one contains: # Quantity - The quantity of the type of item you will have to provide (10,000 Gold, for example) # Type - The item you need to provide (Gold, Ore, Gems, etc...) # Percentage - The percentage your Waifu's mood will increase when given the item Additionally, there's a "Wants" oval on the Waifu screen. This oval will contain a specific want, which will provide a larger bonus when given to the Waifu. It will be a 25% bonus, regardless of how many times it has been given to the Waifu previously. Other wants will get a percentage decrease each time they are given to the Waifu, and the percentage will increase each time that item is not given. For example, if you give Gold, all of the other wants will get a percentage increase, but Gold will get a percentage decrease. Mood Times Time taken to go from 100% mood to 0% mood. For Devilish and Angelic, you need to reach Genealogy level 15 and "push" your Waifu there by clicking the icons next to the injection.